Uma confusão quase perfeita!
by Jujuba-kitisune
Summary: Cap2. Shura resolve convidar Mu e Shaka para tomar café da manhã e parece que Mu o bisbilhoteiro descobriu algo sobre o Milo, o que será? Yaoihumor
1. Cap 1

**Diclaimer:** Eu não tenho os direitos de Saint Seiya, eles pertencem exclusivamente ao Kuramada que teve a idéia primeiro.

Está fic é apenas para entretinimento, eu não vou ganhar nada com isso T.T

**Fala:** blá blá

´ Pensamentos ´

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Numa bela manhã de domingo Shura, como todas manhãs acorda meio que se espreguiçando, chega até seu banheiro, vai tirando a roupa para tomar seu banho matinal, liga o chuveiro, o vapor começa a subir e gradualmente Shura vai molhando seu corpo, pega seu sabonete favorito e começa a se ensaboar por completo a espuma começa a cobrir seu corpo definido então naquela agradável sensação de bem estar ele olha para o espelho, olhando mais atentamente vê que seu espelho está fora de ângulo e pensou...

**Shura:** 'Deve de ser o vento' 

Então olhando mais atentamente vê uma coisa estranha, olha mais de perto ainda e vê certinho a casa de peixes pelo espelho, chegando mais perto ainda vê pelo espelho que Afrodite estava com um binóculos olhando diretamente para o espelho que estava refletindo ele tomar banho. Ele vai correndo até a janela e começa a fazer um escândalo...

**Shura:** Afrodite seu pervertido vai ver a vovózinha tomando banho!

E fecha a cortina drasticamente...

Então na casa de peixes...

**Dite:** Ai que droga ele percebeu, mas estava uma visão tão agradável, amanhã vou tentar outra estratégia. Fala isso deixando seu binóculos na mesa e voltando vai ate uma prancha de desenho para projetar sua próxima artimanha ..rs..

XxX 

Nisso na casa de capricórnio...

Shura acabando de tomar seu banho vai preparar logo o desjejum, pois ele tinha convidado Shaka e Mu para tomar o desjejum com ele, então acabando de preparar a mesa, ele prepara o café que Deba trouxe do Brasil para ele (bem gente ele adora café brasileiro), bem terminando tudo estava na varanda, com uma bela vista do santuário, então ele sente dois cosmos bem conhecidos...

**Shura:** Até que enfim, demoraram...

**Shaka:** Foi mal é que não sei o que o Mu estava procurando que demorou tanto para achar.

**Mu:** A gente... Eu estava procurando uma coisinha de nenhuma importância.

**Shura:** Se não tinha importância porque procurou tanto?

**Mu:** Ah Shura não vamos começar a falar sobre isso e vamos logo tomar café da manhã, já estou sentindo o cheirinho do café que o Deba trouxe para você do Brasil.

**Shaka:** Não tomo café, prefiro um bom chá.

**Shura:** É tem gosto pra tudo mesmo.

**Mu:** Então onde está a mesa que eu to com fome.

**Shura:** Está lá na varanda, podem se acomo...

Antes que Shura terminasse Mu foi correndo para varanda com um par de binóculos olhando para todas as direções...

**Shaka:** Eu não acredito Mu!

**Shura:** Meu para que esses binóculos, eu convidei vocês foi para um desjejum ou para um safari na selva?

**Mu**: Bem... eu sei que é meio inconveniente, mas tenho que observar minha casa daqui, pois meu Mini-Mu¹ está lá em casa e quero ter certeza que ele esteja bem!

**Shaka:** Mu você não me engana, você trouxe isso foi para bisbilhotar a vida dos outros cavaleiros.

**Shura:** É bem do feitio do Mu.. rs..

**Mu:** Não sei o porque vocês estão falando isso, até parece que sou o fofoqueiro mais conhecido do mundo!

**Shaka e Shura:** ¬¬...

**Shura:** Bem o papo está bom a conversa tá boa mais o café tá esfriando e ninguém merece café frio.

**Shaka:** E não gosto de chá frio, bem vamos logo tomar o desjejum, mas antes...

Shaka curva a cabeça e começa a agradecer a Buda pelo pão...

**Mu e Shura**: ...

Após Shaka ter terminado sua "prece", Shura e Shaka começaram o desjejum pois o Mu estava é olhando com o binóculos para todo lado vê se pegava alguém em algum flagrante tudo estava tranqüilo quando...

**Mu:** Minha nossa!

Shaka se assustou e derrubou o chá quente na cara: Aiiii! Mu seu...seu...a seu...(começou a falar consigo mesmo), Calma.. calma lembra você é um discípulo de Buda, o mais próximo de Deus tente manter a calma...

Shura que com o grito do Mu derrubou o café quentíssimo em seu colo...

**Shura:** Mu seu desgraçado, seu filho da p... vai se f... cara, o que você pensa que é seu v...

Bem nem precisa dizer que o Shaka ao ouvir todas aquelas palavras sujas saírem de uma boca, de uma só vez arregalou os olhos, e tudo do desjejum voou pelos ares Shura foi jogado longe tadinho...

**Shaka:** Mais que difama a buda como pode falar palavreados tão de baixo galardão em pleno desjejum que foi abençoado por Buda!

**Shura: **É desjejum que num existe mais, essa é a primeira e a ultima vez que convido vocês dois para tomarem café comigo, vocês fizeram eu me queimar, quase destruíram minha casa e você gostaria que eu falasse o que "viva Buda?" Tenha dó!

**Shaka:** você precisa é se converter a Buda como você pode ser tão infamo assim...

E os dois quase começaram uma guerra de mil dias quando...

**Shura :** Perai a gente está aqui brigando e o Mu ta lá olhando fixamente para casa de peixes!

**Shaka:** Tem razão, Mu o que foi tão impressionante, que quase nos fez começar uma guerra de mil dias... Mu?

**Shura:** MU FALA CAR...!

Então Shaka da um pedala Robinho no Shura que cai de cara no chão...

**Shura:** Porque fez isso?

**Shaka:** Por causa da sua boca suja mais respeito, Mu fala logo o que você está vendo.

Então Mu volta sua atenção para Shaka e fala.

**Mu:** É que o Milo ta entrando todo desconfiado na casa de peixes.

**Shura:** E daí por causa disso que você gritou e quase destruiu minha casa, de novo...

**Mu**: Mas é que o Milo ta com uma cara estranha a eu vou lá pra ver o que está acontecendo.

**Shura:** Tomara que o Milo e a Dite te desintegrem isso sim.

Shaka dá mais um pedala Robinho no Shura...

**Shura:** E agora porque fez isso?

**Shaka:** É pecado desejar a morte alheia.

**Shura:** ¬¬...

**Mu:** A falem o que quiserem depois não morram de curiosidade, pois não vou contar o que eu vou ver e pronto.

Mu ativa seu escudo e vai até a casa de peixes vagarosamente.

**Shura:** Deixa, eu não sou que nem ele, eu não estou nem ai.

**Shaka:** Nem eu...é... vamos tomar o desjejum?

**Shura:** Me diga onde e como, pois o desjejum da gente foi pro espaço por sua culpa!

**Shaka:** Shura não me faça abrir os olhos!

**Shura:** Tudo bem, tudo bem, mas e agora?

**Shaka:** O que será que o Mu ta vendo?

**Shura:** Sei lá ué você falou que não se importava Õ.o !

**Shaka:** Mas admita que você está curioso.

**Shura: **Confesso to morrendo de curiosidade, já pensou o Milo traçando o Dite, ai o Carlo mata ele, e eu vou ser o único bad boy do pedaço!

Shaka da outro pedala Robinho no Shura...

**Shura:** Ai! Porque fez isso dessa vez?

**Shaka:** Nunca deseje a morte de ninguém.

**Shura:** Mas falei não foi um desejo 'na verdade é' mas pense comigo se o Mascara souber que a mulher ou homem sei lá, está traindo ele e ele perceber que o Deba não é o único chifrudo do santuário, Milo está fu... 0.0()!

**Shaka já levantando a mão:** Fu o que?

**Shura:** Nada não, nada não ()!

**Shaka:** Vamos Shura, antes que nós comecemos uma guerra de mil dias!

**Shura:** Tudo bem!

Shura e Shaka vão atrás de Mu pensando que ele já estava no meio da casa de peixes mas...

**Shura e Shaka:** Mu? Você ainda num foi pra casa de peixes?

**Mu:** '!É que eu sabia que vocês iam ficar curiosos e vim pra ver também, não é só o Shaka que advinha as coisas.

**Shura e Shaka:** ¬¬...

Então os três se aproximaram o mais próximo possível para não serem vistos.

**Shaka:** Mu não dá para chegar mais perto?

**Mu:** Fica complicado o escudo disfarça nosso cosmo mais não nos torna invisíveis!

**Shura:** que escudo mais fajuto!

**Mu:** Ta bom então vai continue sem ele, se o Milo e a Dite te pegarem... meus pêsames.

**Shura:** Deixa quieto!

**Shaka:** Calem a boca eu quero ouvir!

Então eles começam a escutar...

**Milo:** Dite tem certeza que não vai doer?

**Dite:** Absoluta!

**Milo:** Da ultima vez ficou todo vermelho e ardeu para caramba!

**Dite:** Deixa de ser bebe chorão dessa vez vou com mais cuidado e se machucar depois passa pomada que sara.

**Milo:** Ai dite não sei o que faria sem você.

O Mu estava mais que boquiaberto, o Shura nem tempo deu para ficar boquiaberto tampou os olhos de Shaka.

**Shura:** Por favor Shaka não arregale os olhos por favor senão a gente está morto.

**Shaka:** Me larga eu prometo que não abro os olhos.

Shura larga os olhos de Shaka e ai sim fica boquiaberto.

**Shura:** Mio Dios, o que ouvi? Milo dando o anel pra Dite? Não to querendo acreditar.

**Shaka:** Não vamos tirar conclusões precipitadas.

**Mu:** não acredito q o milo e a Dite...pelo amor dos deuses, tenho que contar pro pessoal.

(Quero lembra-los que o Mu, o Shaka e o Shura só escutaram não tinham visto nada...) Mu, Shaka e Shura chegaram na casa de capricórnio pasmos...

Mu já indagando os dois...

**Mu:** Olhem aqui contem para quem quiserem menos para o mascara quem vai contar pra ele sou eu!

**Shaka: **Acredito que você não dará oportunidade para gente falar pois vai falar para todos antes que percebamos.

**Shura:** Shaka mio amigo tu tienes completa razão.

**Mu:** ¬¬ 'tão fazendo um compro contra mim só pode ser'

Mu sai da casa de capricórnio com a sua velocidade da luz...

**Shaka:** Não falei, vai ser mais rápido do que noticia de político ladrão.

**Shura:** É mesmo, e nosso café de manhã, não comi nadinha eu ainda tenho uns pãezinhos e um pouco de chá e café.

**Shaka**: Não obrigado depois dessa vou jejuar, ir até meu lugar preferido depois das montanhas e vou meditar um pouco.

**Shura:** Como queira está sempre de olho fechado mesmo.

**Shaka:** se você quiser eu abro eles.

**Shura:** Não! tudo bem, tudo bem, esquece o que eu falei só não abre os olhos

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Oi! Demorei, mas está aqui a continuação do fic. Deixo-vos claro que os direitos autorais de Saint Seiya são destinados a Kuramada. Essa é uma historia altamente baseada na verdadeira é só pra diversão T.T

**Contém um pouco de yaoi, nada lemon apenas comédia.**

**Cenas do ultimo episodio...**

**Shura:** É mesmo e nosso café de manhã, não comi nadinha eu ainda tenho uns pãezinhos e um pouco de chá e café.

**Shaka**: Não obrigado depois dessa vou jejuar, ir até meu lugar preferido depois das montanhas e vou meditar um pouco.

**Shura:** Como queira está sempre de olho fechado mesmo.

**Shaka:** se você quiser, eu os abro.

**Shura:** Não! Tudo bem, tudo bem, esquece o que eu falei só não abre os olhos.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A:Agora vamos ver o que vai dar essa confusão toda

**Fala:**bla,bla,bla

'pensamento'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shaka sai da casa de capricórnio e vai ao seu lugar predileto, onde costuma meditar em paz em um lugar depois das montanhas.Enquanto vai andando tranqüilamente ele da de testa com o Mu...

**Mu:** Aonde você vai Shaka? Você não costuma sair assim de sua casa!

**Shaka:** Depois daquilo que ouvi vou meditar bastante pra ver se Buda me perdoa.

**Mu:** A ta vou continuar andando um pouquinho preciso encontrar o Máscara da Morte e o Kamus !

**Shaka:** Suponho que queira falar pra eles o que aconteceu. Já vai soltar sua língua, cuidado pra não se engasgar com seu próprio veneno ¬¬...

**Mu:** Claro que não exatamente eu só quero falar com o Máscara " !

Então Mu sai na velocidade da luz...

**Shaka**: Todo mundo no santuário já deve estar sabendo UÙ...

Então shaka continua a sua caminhada até seu lugar de meditação e ele começa a escutar barulhos de ataque...

**Shaka:** 'O que será esse barulho?'

Então ele sente dois cosmos muito familiares e ao aproximar escuta Kamus e Máscara treinando um com o outro.

**Máscara**: É tudo que tem cubo de gelo.

**Kamus**: Ainda nem comecei.

Então os dois de repente param ao sentir um cosmo bem familiar.

**Kamus**: O que você quer Shaka?

**Mascara da morte:** É sua loira de farmácia fala o que você veio fazer?

Shaka com trocentas veias pulando de sua testa...

**Shaka**: Ora seu...

**Kamus**: Vamos parar e agir como pessoas maduras não como crianças; Shaka o que veio fazer por aqui.

**Shaka**: Nada, aliais eu estou indo meditar depois das montanhas... então dá licença.

**Mascara da morte**: Vai ô loira de farmácia, vê se encontra uma farmácia pra comprar amoníaco, pois seu cabelo ta precisando de retoque HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA!

**Shaka**: Se eu fosse você pensaria bem no que fala, pois sei uma coisa sobre o Afrodite e o Milo que você gostaria de saber.

**Mascara da morte:** O que?

Então Kamus ao escutar isso de Shaka como um impulso repentino o agarrou pelo colarinhoe falou em alto e bom som.

**Kamus:** Olha aqui sua loira oxigenada de farmácia, barbie paraguaia dos caramba, se você não desembuchar logo o que a gente não sabe, vou congelar você antes que abra os olhos e faço que nem eu fiz com as barbies do Hyoga, arranco a cabeça e lanço pro espaço... fui bem claro?

**Shaka**: Gump Ó.Ó!

**Mascara da morte**: Calma Kamus, amigo, calma larga o coitado que ele vai falar.

Então Kamus larga o Shaka no chão e ele levanta limpando o pó de sua armadura...

**Shaka**: Me prometam que não falaram pra ninguém... que eu falei isso pra você.

**Kamus**: Prometemos. Pronto fala.

**Shaka**: Porque você ficou tão nervosinho Kamus? ¬¬...

**Kamus**: É... Bem... É que o Milo é meu melhor amigo e não quero escutar calunia dele sem ser verdade isso suja minha reputação, pois como dizem... "Diga-me com quem tu andas e eu digo quem tu es"

**Shaka**: hummm ta ¬¬...

**Mascara da morte**: Para de enrolar Shaka e fala logo que eu to quase tendo um treco.

**Shaka**: Ta bom...é que bem foi assim...

Depois de Shaka contar todo o ocorrido naquele dia...

**Máscara da morte em prantos**: Não posso acreditar... Meu morzinho, como pode me trair e com o Milo! Ah eu mato os dois.

**Kamus já em prantos também:** Eu ajudo matar os dois.

**Shaka**: Kamus, ainda não entendi, porque estas chorando?

**Kamus**: Cala boca sua barbie paraguaia e vai meditar como você ia fazer.

**Shaka**: Não vou mais... Vou voltar pra minha casa quero só ver no que isso vai dar.

Nisso os três foram pro santuário, todos olharam atenciosamente pro Máscara da Morte...

**Pessoa**: Ai o Máscara da morte! Vai disputar quem tem o chifre maior com o Aldebaram?

Então Máscara da morte lança seu cosmo pra pessoa e a desintegra na hora.

**Todos**: Ghup!

**Mascara da Morte**: E o próximo que eu escutar dando risada ou comentar algo vai se juntar a ele. (apontando para as cinzas)

Na casa de Áries todos os cavaleiros estavam comentando quando eles vêem os três chegarem...

**Mu**: Máscara tava procurando você preciso te falar um negócio.

**Mascara da morte**: Não precisa fofocar mais Mu já to sabendo do ocorrido.

**Mu**: Shaka...¬¬...

**Shaka**: Desculpe " num resisti.

**Mu**: 'Droga viu... Era pra eu contar.'

Kamus se senta abaixa a cabeça e chora num canto pra ninguém perceber, mas só que suas lagrimas viravam gelo e o pessoal então percebeu o barulho dos cubos de gelo caindo no chão.

**Mu**: Kamus? O que foi? Porque ta chorando.

**Kamus**: Sai de perto de mim.

**Mu**: Kamus fala o que aconteceu?

**Kamus**: Já disse! Nada!

**Mu**: Ou você fala por bem ou fala por mal você não tem escolha.

**Kamus**: Como assim?

Então ele vê três cavaleiros contra ele.

**Kamus**: Ghup S…

**Shaka**: Conta Kamus, ai a gente pode te ajudar.

Kamus já fragilizado pela noticia que recebeu aos prantos não tinha como esconder o ódio, revolta e tristeza dentro de si.

**Kamus**: Ta bom eu conto...

Ele começou a explicar o relacionamento verdadeiro dele e do Milo, depois de algum tempo...

**Shaka**: Por Buda gente quem diria.

**Mu**: Essa é pra ir para a página da revista de fofoca.

Mascara não falou nada apenas levantou olhou pra Kamus e os dois começaram a chorar um no ombro do outro.

**Mascara**: Amigo eu sei como se sente eu também me sinto assim.

Buáááááááá...

**Kamus**: Não contem pra ninguém, por favor, senão o Milo me mata.

**Shaka**: Xi...Já era o Mu saiu na velocidade da luz todo mundo já deve estar sabendo.

**Kamus**: O Milo vai me matar.

**Máscara**: Não se ele e Afrodite morrerem primeiro.

**Kamus enxuga as lágrimas**: Isso mesmo eles vão morrer...

Então um olha pro outro se abraçam novamente e começam a chorar...

**Shaka**: O que ta havendo? Porque estão chorando novamente?

**Máscara**: É que não terei coragem de matar meu Ditizinho.

**Kamus**: Nem o Milo.

**Shaka**: Isso é fácil Kamus mata Afrodite e Mascara o Milo.

**Máscara e Kamus**: ¬¬... Nós vamos matar você!

**Shaka**: Ta bom! Ta bom! Mas e como você resolveram isso?

Depois de algum tempo pensando Shaka tem uma idéia.

**Shaka**: Gente eu tenho uma idéia mais vocês dois terão que colaborar.

**Máscara e Kamus**: Então fala ¬¬...

**Shaka**: É o seguinte os dois traíram vocês certo?

**Máscara e Kamus**: Certo!

**Shaka**: Bem vocês dois então traiam-vos.

**Máscara e Kamus**: Mas com quem?

Então Shaka olha pros dois e eles entendem o que Shaka estava pensando... Olharam um para o outro e olharam pro shaka.

**Máscara**: Tu ta maluco meu! O amoníaco afetou seus miolos?

**Kamus**: (censurado)! Nem que o Seiya fique inteligente.

Depois de algum tempo...

**Shaka**: Bem... Kamus e Máscara funciona assim, vocês chegam na casa de peixes abraçados ou de mãos dadas ou se agarrando mesmo. Máscara ai quando você ver os dois você fala pro Dite que já que ele te traiu você arrumou outra.. Quer dizer outro ..rs..

**Kamus**: E eu?

**Shaka**: Você fala o mesmo do Máscara mais para o Milo.

**Kamus**: sei não...

**Shaka**: Vocês não tem muita escolha ou tem?

**Máscara e Kamus**:...

Então naquela tarde o plano foi posto em ação os dois subiram até a casa de peixes e se abraçaram. E entre beijos e abraços entraram na casa de peixes então os dois viram...

**Kamus**: Não acredito!

**Máscara**: O que ta acontecendo aqui?

Milo estava sentado calmamente na cadeira esperando Afrodite terminar a chapinha pra finalizar a escova que havia feito nele, então Afrodite ao se virar todo feliz pensando que seu amado viera o visitar teve uma surpresa...

**Afrodite**: O que? Máscara me explique isso imediatamente!

**Milo**: Kamus como pode. 'E pensando que tava me embelezando pra ele'

**Afrodite**: Não acredito que você pode me trair com esse cubo de gelo sem sal!

**Milo**: Olha aqui veja lá como fala com o Kamus!

**Afrodite**: Ta certo não vou falar vou agir!

Então Afrodite taca a chapinha quente no rosto do Kamus...

**Milo**: Olha aqui sua vadia travesti vai bater na sua mãe!

**Mascara**: Veja lá como fala com meu mozinho!

**Kamus**: Veja lá como trata o Milo!

E os quatros começam a se espancar e quase que começaram uma guerra de mil dias, que não começaram graças a Aldebaram, Mu, Shura, Shaka e Saga que os seguraram.

Depois daquele tormento todo todos se retiraram olhando e dando risada da cara do Milo!

**Milo**: Porque estão dando risada de mim qual é o problema de eu fazer escova a maioria aqui faz também!

**Mu**: Bem milo não é por isso que estamos rindo.

**Milo**: É porque então?

**Mu**: Pergunte pro Kamus.

**Milo**: Kamus... você não cont... contou..?

**Kamus baixando a cabeça**: É bem...é...sabe eles obrigaram...

**Milo**: KAAAAAAAMUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

FIM 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Gente o final ficou meio chocho, mas dá pra quebrar o galho!

Espero que gostem!

**N/A:** O Milo é meu, mas empresto ele pro kamus, pois sou boazinha!

**Nota da prima:** Deixa o Kamus te ouvir falando isso.

**Kamus olhando para a autora:** ¬¬ 

**Luciana (prima da autora):** Cadê a autora?

Num cemitério distante...

Escrito em uma lapide "Paquerou o MEU Milo".


End file.
